


Living canvas

by Adara_Rose



Series: Seashelly Fictober 2018 [20]
Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017)
Genre: Fictober, Fictober 2018, Fluff, Food Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: In which Jefferson is armed with a paintbrush, edible paint, and his favorite "canvas".





	Living canvas

Shelly looked suspiciously at the tray, then up at Jefferson who was smiling like a Cheshire cat.

“What are you planning?” He asked, putting his newspaper aside.

“Just a bit of fun.”

“Last time you said that-”

“I know, I know. But it  _ was  _ fun.” Well, no arguments there. It had been fun. The consequences… not so much. 

 

Jefferson put the tray down on the nightstand, and the first thing Shelly noticed was the smell of chocolate. The second was the way Jefferson kissed him. It was the same passionate kiss that he usually gave when he wanted sex. Shelly wasn’t in the least capable of refusing him. So instead, he let his hands find and grip Jefferson’s ass, an act he knew his lover always got excited by.

“Shelly” Jefferson moaned, grinding against his thigh. Shelly could feel his hardness through the loose sweatpants that were all he wore. 

He squeaked in protest as Jefferson’s nimble fingers undid his robe, pulling it off eagerly and throwing it on the floor. 

“That’s silk!” He was going to say but Jefferson was kissing him again and he completely forgot all protests. They kissed with passion, hands roaming each other’s bodies, and it wasn’t long before the sweatpants had joined the robe on the floor.

“What’s with the chocolate?” Shelly asked once Jefferson broke away to catch his breath.

“I want to play.” again, that Cheshire cat grin. 

“Yes, you said that.”

Jefferson laughed, sitting up. In the early morning light, he was absolutely stunning. Shelly marveled once again that this beautiful man wanted him. Had wanted him enough to  _ marry  _ him. 

Then, Jefferson reached for the jar on the tray and Shelly realized that there was also a paintbrush.

“Now, be still,” Jefferson said in a teasing tone, his eyes turning hot and smokey.

“Pet-”

But Jefferson just dipped the brush in the chocolate paint. Then he leaned over Shelly with a look of intense concentration on his face.

 

The sheets ended up completely ruined.


End file.
